Dear Professor Dumbledore
by Kything to Write
Summary: I don't know if these will ever reach you, but I don't see why not. After all, my owl has never failed to deliver a letter before. And who else can I even write to? I mean, you're Dumbledore. You know everything that goes on in Hogwarts. OC, PoA onwards.
1. 8th September 1993

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I can't believe I didn't think of this before. I don't suppose I can blame it on being overwhelmed? What with classes, and then the whole mess with the Heir and then Ginny Weasley… Well, it was quite horrible. I don't even want to think about it. Hopefully this year will be a little calmer, though I don't count on it. But in the midst of the mess that was last year, I never realised I could _write_ to you. And just send it in, just like that.

Of course, I do have a real reason for writing to you. This is a thank-you letter. I wanted to thank you for bringing Professor Lupin in. I was scared to death that we'd have another Lockhart. At least he knows his subject! Do you know what he gave us as a first lesson? He told us that since he didn't want us to think the class was boring, he had a special exercise to start off with. Then he asked a muggle-born boy (it was Joe Hoare from Hufflepuff) to name the first mythological creature that came to his mind, and he said 'centaur'. So we spent ten minutes just talking about real centaurs and muggle views of centaurs.

Is this what Muggle Studies is going to be like? Because if that's so, then I think you might just want to write my name down for it already. It was a great lesson, and much needed—especially after all the problems of last year. I do hope the DADA curse won't affect Professor Lupin. He's really smart. It'd be a pity to lose him after a year.

I don't suppose I should be telling you this, but Isabelle from Gryffindor seems to like him. In _that_ way. I wonder what Professor Lupin would think of that.

But I'm avoiding the real issue here. _The elephant in the room_, isn't that what you call it? I'm sure you know what it is, Professor. You're a genius. I wonder why you weren't in Ravenclaw sometimes. But anyway.

The castle is different now. It's always colder, and I feel afraid to open the windows. The smell creeps in from outside, dirty and musty, like an old house that someone was killed in. I do not exaggerate. I hate them. I suppose I should be hating Sirius Black, because it's because of him that they're here in the first place.

How long will it be until he's caught? Is he going to kill anyone else? I heard he hates muggles—my Mum's a muggle. And I heard Malfoy saying something about Harry Potter.

Could he really be trying to kill the Boy-who-Lived?

I wish you could answer all my questions, Professor.

Yours sincerely (or should it be faithfully?),

Gwen Lingham.

_2__nd__ Year, Ravenclaw._

PS: I hope you don't mind the letter too much. And all the questions.

* * *

**A/N: **So, basically the first drabble or letter format story I've ever posted. Let's see how it goes :) ConCrit much appreciated!


	2. 31st October 1993

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

If you weren't a Professor, I'm sure this letter would have plenty of swearing in it.

What just happened? Sirius Black? In the castle? What the hell (sorry!) are the Dementors doing, then? Are they just here to get us used to the cold weather? And he's really after Harry Potter, then? Is he that insane?

It's not _right_. This is Hogwarts. There can't be a _murderer_ at Hogwarts! Hogwarts is supposed to safe and, well, homely. Not cold and full of Dementors and with a mass murderer roaming around.

I'm going to kill Black.

Yours faithfully, etc, etc.

(I'm pretty sure I'm the only student who writes you letters. It's rather pleasant, relatively speaking.)


	3. 12th November 1993

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Professor Lupin is sick. Again. I don't want to sound rude, but I do believe you should send him to St. Mungo's for a short time. It can't be healthy at all, getting sick every few weeks. He really looks exhausted—maybe he's not telling you how sick he really is? Some men do that—I know my Dad does. Also, I don't want to sound rude again, but maybe he might need some potions. And maybe he just can't afford them. Just guessing, going by the state of his robes, that he's maybe not quite so well off? (Though I don't know why. He's a flippin' genius when it comes to dark creatures. He should've been a Ravenclaw too.) It wouldn't hurt you to ask, would it, sir?

I really do feel worried about him. I can't help thinking that the curse's started its work early and is planning on finishing off Professor Lupin. For good. Which would be terrible. So, in the interest of keeping your students sane and not losing a teacher, I would suggest you look into his illness.

Of course, knowing you, you probably know all there is to know about it, Professor.

But then why isn't he getting better? I was under the impression you could fix anything. Maybe you're still working on it? I do hope he gets better.

Yours sincerely,

The usual person.


	4. 15th November 1993

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

What a match. This should be added to your Chocolate Frog card: _Played a part in the most unusual Quidditch mathc in Hogwarts history_. Though I suppose it should be 'bloody awful' (maybe you should get used to the swearing?), not 'unusual'.

Merlin's beard, we all thought he was going to _die_. What would've happened if you hadn't been there? Though Gryffindor lost. And his broom broke. But still, at least the Boy-who-Lived is also the Boy-who-wasn't-killed-during-a-Quidditch-match.

Maybe we should be focusing on killing the Minister himself? He's the one who asked for these Dementors, isn't he? It was _not_ a pleasant experience, having them so close. I could see things. It was a lot worse than before. This is the closest they've ever gotten to me.

Please, do something and get them _out_, Professor!

Who else would write to you while sitting in the Quidditch stands in the rain?


	5. 22nd November 1993

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Thank Merlin, Professor Lupin's back. He looks rather horrible, and he seemed a little down for a while. I suppose all the mess with the Dementors and Sirius Black affected him too.

Anyway, that's not what I'm writing about. There's another reason entirely. No, I'm not asking for super-powerful spells to help us win the next match, which is what Cho Chang suggested I'm doing. The team are going crazy; they're on the pitch full time even though the match's after Christmas! I don't blame them. We're playing Slytherin, after all.

But regardless. What I'm asking about is this: I heard some, um, rumours about you. You and someone. You and _McGonagall_.

For Merlin's sake, tell me they're not true!

I mean, you're a _Headmaster_. You can't, well, um… Never mind.

Yours faithfully/sincerely,

The Only-Person-who-Would-Ask-you-this.

(Not quite as snappy as the Boy-who-Lived, but it'll have to do.)


	6. 30th November 1993

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Yes! We flattened them. Downright _squashed_ them. Two hundred and twenty to thirty! One of the Hufflepuff chasers is actually _crying_. I don't see why. I mean, they're out of the running, but they beat Gryffindor. That hasn't happened in three years. (Of course, there was that bit about the Gryffindor seeker falling fifty feet, but we'll ignore that, won't we?)

But still. It's great to have won this match so spectacularly. The team actually feels like they actually have a chance to beat Slytherin. So now, obviously, they'll be on the pitch 'till Christmas, practise during the holidays, and come back to Hogwarts after the holidays even more nervous. Trust me. The Ravenclaw team has a pattern all of its own when it comes to worrying about Quidditch matches. Judging from the quality (and quantity!) of our homework, Professor Flitwick can even tell how many days there are until each match.

So… I'm not quite sure why I'm writing to you with all this random stuff? It just feels nice to be able to write. Anyway, Professor, I suppose I should stop now. There's a small party going on, and someone's gotten butterbeer! I heard something about Fred and George Weasley, and some sort of 'payment'. I don't think I should ask! It's time to celebrate! After all, tomorrow's my birthday too.

Here's to a good match and a brilliant new year.

Yours truly,

The Birthday Girl.


	7. 25th December 1993

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Merry Christmas! Merlin, it's been a while since I last wrote you. Things have been enjoyable, if rather uneventful. A friend of mine back at home (she's a muggle) has been writing to me very often over the past month, and she sent me a book as a birthday gift (it was on the first). It's been a welcome distraction from the crazy states of the Quidditch team, the Seventh Years, and the few people who are both Seventh Years and play Quidditch. So, since I've been rather busy with reading, homework and trying not to think about Dementors and Black, I didn't really have time to write before the holidays, and now I'm at home for Christmas and, well, I suppose you can guess how it is—relatives, and everyone fussing over you, and Christmas preparations.

But I thought that since it's Christmas, I should write. If you even read these letters, but still. It's the thought that counts, isn't it?

I wondered if I should get you a Christmas gift. What would I get you? I'm quite certain you have more books than the whole of Flourish & Blotts, I saw something that reminded me of you, though. I saw a pair of socks when I was shopping—Gryffindor red, with little golden glasses all over them. Yes, glasses. Half-moon spectacles, just like yours; lovely and thick and warm. I wonder if you'd like them?

I believe I'm going crazy, contemplating buying my Headmaster socks for Christmas… I blame it on the food. My Mum doesn't cook half as well as the Hogwarts house-elves do!

But regardless. Would you have liked the socks? I'm just curious. And how is Christmas at Hogwarts? I might stay over next year; my Dad's not magical and his relatives all visit us on Christmas, so there's strictly no magic in the house during the holidays. I'd love to see a magical Christmas!

Happy holidays, once more!

Yours,

The only person who would contemplate buying you socks.

* * *

**A/N:** I think, out of all the chapters till here, I love this one the most. Would you buy Dumbledore socks?

Many apologies for the hiatus; blame it on travelling and no time. However, next up is an interlude of sorts: we finally get to see Dumbledore!

Thank you to all those following and reviewing, and as always, please do review!


End file.
